The overall objectives of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core are to 1) integrate and manage data from disparate sites and of many types (clinical outcomes, laboratory data) allowing investigators to access and utilize securely stored data from sites located across the globe and 2) provide biostatistical expertise for project co-investigators and Pis in the execution of more complex analyses as well as advice in the conduct of less complex analyses, he goals of the Core will be met by the Core PI (Friedman), Core Biostatistician (Potts), and Core Data Manager (Twark). Dr Friedman will be charged with overseeing the data management and biostatistical needs of individual projects and investigators. One of the main goals of this Core is to provide data management expertise and service to all projects and investigators. Specifically, the data manager and Core PI, will design the web-based platform with data entry screens, accompanying case report forms, and ensure the security of this site and data. The Core will be responsible for educating data entry personnel at all sites and overseeing and troubleshooting data entry issues. The data manager will be responsible for cleaning and merging data from disparate sources including covariates from human field studies and basic scientific data generated in the laboratory. The data manager and Core Pl will take responsibility for providing merged files to investigators with approved access through this web-based platform. The second goal of the Core is to support data analytic activities for all three projects, with particular emphasis on the more complex data analytic needs of Projects 1 and 2. These activities will be led by the core Pl (Friedman) and executed by both the PI and biostatistician. In some cases, for example CART, repeated measures, and ROC analyses, the Core will execute the analyses in collaboration with the project Pl and co-investigators. For other analyses, the Core will provide consultation to Project Pis and coinvestigators in the execution of analyses relevant to their projects. This includes guidance in the correct approach as well as providing opportunities for more innovative approaches to the analyses.